The present invention relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software which provides custom widgets based on the graphical user interfaces of applications.
Software developers may include widgets as an additional feature in a software application package. The widgets may be trimmed down versions of the application's graphical user interface (GUI) and overall functionality, providing the user a set of application functionalities in a more compact package, thereby saving space on a display. For example, a widget for a media player may provide “remote control” buttons which allow the user to play, stop/pause, fast forward, and rewind multimedia files. Since these remote control buttons take up relatively little screen space, the widget can often occupy less screen space than the full-screen media player.